Life Keeps Going On
by coolblue110
Summary: How did George take Fred's death that Spring? How did he and Angelina get together? This a fanfiction adapted from a comic I made link inside . An G/A story and how George went down the road to being "George" again. All canon
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the Three Broomsticks the night she came in. I didn't know that she would be coming. Or how she would impact my life. All I knew was that my brother was dead, and that I would never be George again. Would never be the same old me.

I heard someone jangle the bell on the front door from my table in one of the side rooms, and heard a sweet voice greet Madam Rosmerta, but I didn't thinking anything of it.

I heard the quietest of footsteps stop in the doorway.

I heard her sweet, loud voice, even when quiet; greet a passing friend that I couldn't care less about.

I had lost my best friend, and they all hadn't.

"Can I sit down?" she was standing beside me, now. Gesturing at the vacant seat next to me. I couldn't appreciate it then, but if I had known what the future would bring I would have thought her the beautiful. It had been the hottest of summer days, but she was the only one not sweating. Besides me, who had been inside all day from the heat. And from people.

I grunted and she took the seat without pausing for me to change my mind.

"Are you doing okay?" she looked me straight in the eyes; nobody had done that in a long while. She had black eyes. Just a hint of brown. But mostly black. That was what I had felt like for the longest time. She reflected everything I felt.

I shrugged and looked down into my cup of fire whisky. Why was she here? Didn't she know I didn't feel like talking t anyone? Didn't she see that I was no one to talk to? I was a nothing. A blah, to be more precise. But she kept going.

"Look, I'm here if you ever want to talk. About anything'' and she took my hand and pressed a piece of paper into it. I heard her chair squeak and her receding steps and waited for them to fade away totally before opening the rolled up parchment.

Call me:

753-256

(send an owl if you don't know how to use the phelytone)

Love,

Angelina.

And so my life began again.

**A/N so this is a comic, as I have said before. It's available on my DeviantArt account which is also "coolblue110" this story is going faster than the comic is, I'm only up to the fifth chapter or so for the comic but I'm working on chapter three of this story. If I get five reviews I'll post a lot more than I usually do!! Thanks for reading!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I was in my room at the time. Just staring into space like I usually did when there was nothing to do.

Which was often.

Thinking was the only thing that got me through the day. I was usually detached in a way. Nodding when I was supposed to nod, writing when I was supposed to write, drinking and eating when necessary, using the bathroom. That was all done by my body remembering the moves. I was doing nothing.

I was thinking about him.

But sometimes I was thinking about her.

I was staring at the ceiling, thinking of the happy times, the times that wouldn't come anymore, when a piece of paper caught my eye.

I sat up, stretching, I had been lying down for a very long time it seemed by the sun streaming through my windows.

I looked down again and saw the same crumpled up piece of parchment I had taken out of my pocket three weeks ago without a second glance. But I had thought about it many times.

I picked it up and read it over again.

All I had to do was call or send an owl.

I thought maybe it was time for me to learn to use the tellawhatever so I uncovered the bright orange one Fred and I had bought for fun at a junk store in Muggle London.

752-256

I dialed it and someone picket up on the first ring.

"Hello?" said a bright voice.

Her voice.

I cleared my throat and said gruffly "Hello, Angelina."

"George! Is that you?" She sounded excited, flustered.

"Yeah, it's me….sure I'll come over…when?...now? okay…be right there…" and I hung up.

What had I just done? Why had a just called Angelina Johnson?

Why?

I walked slowly down the steep stairway and grabbed my tan jacket off the coat hanger.

I hadn't worn this coat in the longest time.

I shrugged it on, making so little sound it was almost undetectable.

I took a deep breath to steady myself and slowly turned the doorknob.

And with her help, I took my first step into the world as just George Weasley.

**A/N: well…….how do you like it?? Here's the link to the comic since I just realized I didn't put it in the other one. ****coolblue110./art/Life-keeps-going-on-part-one-98789237**** check out the rest of my gallery for the other parts! I've drawn two more besides those but I haven't scanned them yet.**


End file.
